Istaria: Adventure Journey
by franciscoaddae
Summary: In the city of San Diego, a portal leads a adventurous young girl Sierra and her classmates, to a wonderful world called: "Istaria".
1. Chapter 1: Sierra, Girl from Sacramento

The World of Istaria,a wonderful fantasy land inhabited by living races, and there are some wonderful places like: Arua, Lerena, the Calm Waters and more places, the living races are Dragons, Dryads, Dwarves, Elves, Half-Giants, Giants, Saris, Ssliks, Fiends and Gnomes.

This world is under siege by a problem: the Withered Aegis, a powerful cadre of necromancers and evil beings bent on the utter conquest and destruction of the Living Races. They inhabit the Realm of Blight and make war on Istaria. The Withered Aegis employ a variety of foul servants to fulfill their nefarious purposes.

There are one thing to stop the forces of evil, a group of human kids, determined, courageous and intrepid, if something goes wrong, Istaria will become a realm of darkness.

This is the city of San Diego, California, a city with approximately 120 miles south of Los Angeles and immediately adjacent to the border of Mexico, there are various buildings, neighborhoods and some schools, one of them is unnamed, there are some students, a young 12 year-old girl, from Sacramento County, lives with her parents, her name is Sierra Rothwell.

Sierra, despite her age, never befriended anyone to fit in, since she was in kindergarten, she was teased by some big boys, until, she starts to become confident, courageous and always had the best of "Never Giving up", when she arrives at the school, she encounters a studious girl reading a history book.

"Hi, I am Sierra Rothwell." Sierra introduced herself.

"My name is Sonia Sappleton." said Sonia as she closes her book. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Anyway, you are a great bookworm." said Sierra.

"Thanks, I study since I was 6 years old." Sonia continued as she and Sierra started to walk.

The two friends started to walk in the hall of the school, a rebel girl, who loves making mischief, is writing some funny and silly words in her own locker with a permanent marker, ignoring various warnings, she makes a drawing of a skull and laughs at it.

"This is perfect." said the rebel.

"Andy, stop vandalizing your locker!" said another student.

"Ah, pluck my life!" Andy scolded the student.

"Pluck your own life." said Sierra as Andy is about to make a drawing with her permanent marker.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm Sierra Rothwell, and you are?" Sierra introduced herself.

"Andrea Marsh, my friends call me "Andy" or whatever." she said.

"You gotta stop vandalizing, or you'll end up in detention." said Sonia.

"Hey, girls, look! It's Sierra Goofball and her best friends!" said a popular girl as she walked past by.

"It's Rothwell." said Sierra.

"Yeah, and her last name is not "Goofball"!" said Sonia.

"That's right, girls!" said a voice from a classroom.

"Who said that?" Andy asked confusedly.

"I am Vanilla Yorkshire, the hipster of the class." said Vanilla.

"Yeah, right, let's go to the classroom." said Sierra.


	2. Chapter 2: Classroom Introduction

In the classroom, the students put their notebooks in their desks, awaiting for their teacher's arrival, Andy looked through her phone and notices the game which says: "Istaria: Chronicles of the Gifted." in Google Search.

"Andy, what are you doing in your phone?" Sierra asked.

"There is nothing interesting for you, Rothwell." said Andy.

"Oh, boy." she said.

"Don't worry about her, she saw a game named "Istaria: Chronicles of the Gifted." said Vanilla.

"Istaria? What's that?" Sierra asked.

"A MMORPG, girls." said a boy, named Ambrose Wheelock.

"Really, Ambrose? you tell the girls about a RPG?" said another boy, named Buddy Lawson.

"Buddy, it's a MMORPG." said Ambrose.

"It's nice to meet you, Ambrose, Buddy and,uh..Lenny." said Sierra as she turned her attention to Sonia. "How's your brother doing?"

"Doing well, He was born before me, he is older than me." she said as the teacher comes into the classroom.

"Good morning, class." said the teacher.

"Good morning!" said the students.

"All right, everybody, we have a new student in our class." said the teacher. "Sierra, come here and introduce yourself to your classmates."

"Sierra, the teacher wants you now." said Sonia.

Sierra gets out of the desk and stands up, she looked to her friends, except Andy, who sticks her tongue at her, before she makes her speech.

"I'm Sierra Rothwell, I am from Sacramento County." she said.

"How about your mom? What's her name, Is she doing well?" the teacher continued.

"Her name is Heather Rothwell, she is a game designer and project manager." said Sierra. "She worked with Rick Simmons and Jason Murdick, the two guys who worked with her, he is the president and the other is...I don't know how he is."

"Thank you, Sierra, OK, everybody, History Class!" said the teacher as Sierra goes back to her desk.

After class, the students of the school, including Sierra, Andy, Vanilla, Buddy, Ambrose, Lenny and Sonia goes back to their homes, they are walking and chatting with each other, the two girls started to think about how Heather is Sierra's mom.

"Well, are you Heather's daughter?" she asked.

"Yes, she is a game designer." said Sierra.

"Are you related to the Rothwell family tree? gosh, my brother will love to see that." Sonia replied as she gets a idea. "But wait, My brother knows about that! He is 14 years old, and is in high school, let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3: Residence and Park

Sierra and Sonia goes to the Sappleton residence, the popular girl, who was in the same class as Sierra, started to walk away, her name is Carmella Carlin, she is snobby, impulsive, stubborn and superficial, inside the residence, Sonia's big brother, Sam, is reading the news on " .org" as he notices his little sister and her friend going inside.

"Sonia? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yes, I am Sam." said Sonia as she and Sierra goes upstairs. "This is a friend of mine from Sacramento, her name is Sierra Rothwell, daughter of Heather Rothwell."

"The game designer's 19 year old daughter?" said Sam.

"I am 12 years old, Sam." Sierra shakes his hands.

"Whoa, how you know my name?" Sam asked confusedly. "I was reading the news on .org about Horizons was changed to Istaria."

"Istaria..." Sierra became impressed. "Sword and sorcery world..."

"Sword and Sorcery world? What do you mean?" Sonia asked.

"My mom, Heather, Rick Simmons, the president and Jason Murdick, the designer, wait, Heather and Rick are both designers." said Sierra. "Istaria is the name of that game, have you imagined yourself going to Istaria?"

"No, I didn't." said Sonia.

"The MMORPG, I am just hoping how some evil stuff would be." she said to herself courageously.

The next day, at Balboa Park, Sierra, Andy, Ambrose, Sonia, Sam, Buddy, Lenny and Vanilla are walking together, they see some museums, gardens, attractions and venues, the eight friends notice a Spanish Village art center, they look amazed at this, Carmella is observing the Moreton Bay fig, one of the largest trees in San Diego, she suspected that something in the tree, is a large hole, She sees Sierra and her friends walking past by.

"Good morning, Carmella! Lovely Saturday, isn't it?" she said.

"Good morning, Sierra Goofball." said Carmella. "The daughter of Heather Rothwell, the game designer never had a daughter."

All of a sudden, the hole in the tree began shining, turning into a portal of sorts, the people became shocked as they notice something strange with the tree.

"What's wrong with Moreton Bay fig, mommy?" said a little boy.

"Something changed the tree." said the mom.

"What's wrong with the tree?" Carmella became confused as Sierra and her friends push her out of the way. "Hey!"

"What's going on? It's the portal who leads to Istaria?" Sonia asked.

"Istaria? What the heck is Istaria?" Ambrose asked.

"There's no such thing a Istaria or Instagram." said Andy.

"Istaria is under siege, my mom made that game along with Rick and Jason." said Sierra.

"I'm gonna prove it!" Sonia jumps into the fence.

"Sonia!" Sam yelled. "Don't do it, Istaria doesn't exist!"

"Please don't!" Sierra also yelled as Sonia doesn't listen to them and goes through the portal.

"Sonia!" Sam goes after her.

"Sam, the owners of the Park will caught you red-handed!" Sierra goes after him as she and Sam ends up going through the portal.

"Sierra!" Ambrose goes to the portal along with Buddy and Lenny.

"Where are they?" a middle-aged woman asked.

"They ended up going in the portal." said a middle-aged man. "Those bratty kids."

"Excuse me, my classmates are inside that portal!" Vanilla shoved the couple away as Andy follows her through the portal.

"Vanilla, Istaria doesn't exist!" she said as she and Vanilla goes through the portal.

"You sillies! Wait for me!" Carmella goes through the portal.


	4. Chapter 4: The Empire of Istaria

The nine friends are sucked into the portal, they fall through a endless hole, where some scenes of the game are seen, some Dryads are seen flying in the sky and the kids ends up falling from the sky and lands into the main continent of Istaria, Aradoth.

Sierra wakes up, she looked around, and started to think how her mother, Heather, Rick and Jason made this sword and sorcery world, she became amazed as the spirit of her mother showed up.

"Well, daughter, looks like you entered the world of Istaria." said Heather.

"Mom? Is that you?" Sierra exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, I am, you, your dad and I moved from Sacramento County to San Diego, I decided to leave you and start a gaming career." she said. "But, I never come back, I was so busy working at Vitruvium with Rick Simmons."

"You made this game? You never come back for me and for my dad? He misses you so much." Sierra continued.

"Sierra, your dad is at San Diego, in the world of Istaria, you have to explore everything in this magnificent world, It's not just a imagination, nor a dream, It's a fantasy." Heather disappears as her daughter started to realize that the world is not bad as she thought, until, Vanillla shows up, pushing her to the ground.

"Vanilla? What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Something with me has c-changed!" Vanila stuttered. "Look at me!"

Sierra stands up and discovers that Vanilla has became: a satyress with horns and goat legs, she became shocked how the portal magically turned her into a "hybrid".

"What is this place? Will somebody tell-" Carmella gets startled at Vanilla's appearance. "Oh my gosh! Vanilla you look like a horrible satyress!"

"I am not horrible, It was that portal's fault!" Vanilla stomped in anger as Andy shows up.

"You can't blame it on the portal, it took off your pants and you lost it, you're going to get a cold!" she said.

"My pants disappeared since we ended going through the portal, Andrea!"

Sierra became more nervous as Sonia, Ambrose, Lenny, Buddy and Sam showed up.

"That stupid tree has taken us, In San Diego, there's no satyr in California, or Elves, or some stuff!" said Ambrose.

"The portal turned you into a Hipsatyress, Vanilla!" said Sam.

"Yeah, right, The teacher will become saddened, if she discovers that we'll never go to school!" said Lenny.

"What do you mean?" Vanilla asked.

"You looked pretty terrible, without San Diego, we're doomed!" said Buddy.


	5. Chapter 5: Sierra the Leader

Sierra started to lose her temper, as she begins to yell:

"STOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!"

Everybody looks shocked what she yelled as Sierra goes to tell her classmates about the world they came in first place.

"We need to stop that bickering and explore this place, Istaria is under siege by the Withered Aegis, Vanilla is turned into a satyress, If anyone will choose me as a leader, I will be the leader, any volunteers?" she said as Sonia lifts her hand, but, Sam stops her.

"I choose Sierra Rothwell!" said Ambrose.

"What?! I want to be the leader!" said Carmella.

"The new student of our school is the leader, Carmella." said Sonia.

"And I...will be second-in-command." said Ambrose.

"Good, you will be the second-in-command, Ambrose." said Sierra.

"Oh, come on..." Carmella facepalms in annoyance.

"Carmella, Sierra is the leader, Ambrose is the co-leader." said Sonia.

Sierra and her classmates started to walk as Carmella watches them about to leave Genevia, she is left behind, thinking to herself.

"Why they choose a Goofball as a leader?" she said to herself as she goes after them. "Sierra! Everyone! Wait for me!"

The kids are walking in the roads of Genevia Island, they are looking for help, discovering they are the only people who visited this place, they find a Dragon's egg in a tree and grabs it.

"A Dragon's egg, some Dragon tried to defeat something, but, it never came back." said Sierra.

"How about we eat it?" Andy asked.

"Andy, we can't eat this egg, this egg has a hatchling inside!" said Sonia.

"We are not in a game, girls." said Carmella.

"Carmella, we are in a game called Istaria: Chronicles of the Gifted, please, my mom made this game, for heaven's sake!" Sierra scolded her.

"Your mom is a goofball, I might call her..er..Heather Goofball!" Carmella teased her.

"It's Rothwell!" Sierra continued.

"Girls, please, bickering makes the egg hatch!" said Sonia.

"Sorry." Sierra and Carmella said in unison.


	6. Chapter 6: Meet Adularia

The kids started to keep walking and goes to the main continent of Istaria, Aradoth, the "big brother" of Lesser Aradoth, they are amazed after leaving Genevia Island, and very impressed about this place.

"Aradoth..." Sam replied in awe.

"We have to find someone, some Elf visited this place." said Sonia.

"What kind of Elf will be? A girl?" Andy asked.

"If you think the Elf is a girl, think again!" said a voice coming from the bushes.

"You guys, the Egg has spoken!" said Sonia.

"Eggs doesn't talk!" said Carmella.

"Why are you yelling at me? You are not my grandmother!" Sonia continued.

"Of course, I am not your grandmother, Nasty Nerd!" Carmella also scolded her.

"Bub." said Sonia.

"Alpha Moron." said Carmella.

"Carmella, Turn around and look at the Elf." said Sierra.

"What's up? It's my mom behind me?" Carmella turned around to see a tall, slender Elf behind her.

"Hello, everybody!" said the Elf.

"AAHHHH!" Carmella screamed.

"It's nice to meet you all!" The Elf continued.

"Are you a Con Artist or something?" Andy asked.

"I'm not a Con Artist." said the Elf.

"Anyway, what's your name anyway?" Ambrose asked.

"I'm Adularia, the Elves like me made the forests of Aradoth as their home." said Adularia.

"I am Heather Rothwell's daughter, the game designer, the Name is Sierra Rothwell." said Sierra.

"Sierra? The game designer's daughter?" Adularia asked. "I'd like to help, but, the Withered Aegis, the powerful cadre of necromancers and evil beings who wants to destroy all life in this world."

"These are my friends from San Diego, This is Ambrose Wheelock, Sonia and Sam Sappleton, Andy Marsh, Vanilla Yorkshire, Lenny Oliver, Buddy Lawson and Carmella Carlin." Sierra introduced them.

"It's my pleasure, but, let's go, my friends." said Andy.

"Wait, wait! I know your friend Vanilla is a satyr, but, we have to save the world from Istaria, you know?" said Adularia.

"A Elf coming with us? We need to save this world in danger." said Carmella.

After reluctantly accepting Adularia as a guide for them, the kids started to walk, they go to the Autumn Forest, the sky had changed to the night, and started to realize that they need to find a place to sleep.

"We have to find a place to sleep tonight." said Sierra.

"Yeah, at least, the Egg looks like is about to hatch tomorrow." said Sonia.

"That egg you're holding is your adoptive son?" asked Adularia.

"Son?! We are not mommies of a egg!" Said Andy.

"This egg is a dragon's egg, when a dragon comes out, I gotta name it, which will be a girl." said Carmella.

"No, I prefer boy!" said Sierra.

"Yeah, a boy dragon, If he grows up to be a adult." said Ambrose.

"All right, Ambrose, a boy dragon." Sierra continued.

"Yeah, quite perfect since we are having a liking on this beautiful world that your mother created." Ambrose continued.

"Yeah, what about your parents?" she asked.

"I don't have a mother, I have a single father, she got hit by a truck as she was running to hug me, since I was 6 years old." said Ambrose.

"Well, tomorrow will be a full day." said Sierra. "We will get home."


	7. Chapter 7: A Hatchling named Muhammad

In the following morning, Sierra and her friends wake up to check the dragon's egg, and notices the egg is now hatched, and something had escaped.

"Uh-oh, I thought we got this egg earlier." Sonia thought as she sees a black dragon in her hair, it looked to her eyes and starts speaking its first words.

"Hello." said the dragon.

"Aaahhhhhh! You can talk!" Sonia screamed in fear as she falls flat in her back when the dragon walks next to her.

"I don't want to attack you, little girl, you and your friends are from San Diego?" the dragon asked as Andy grabs it.

"Wait a minute, you are a baby dragon or a hatchling? Hatchlings can fly?" she asked.

"Oh yeah? Let me show you." said the little dragon.

The little dragon climbs in a tree and jumps into from a branch before gliding and landing into the ground, the group is shocked at their new friend, being able to glide like other little dragons.

"You're pretty mischievous." said Andy.

"Mischievous?" the dragon jumps into her hands, preparing to attack her. "You don't know anything about me."

"Let me tell you something, I am a satyress. she is a elf, and my friends are humans." said Vanilla.

"What's your name anyway? Cassius, Marcellus, Muhammad...Muhammad! Muhammad! This is it, It's Muhammad!" Sonia replied.

"But, there is one person named Muhammad Ali, Sonia." said Carmella.

"Carmella, the black dragon's name is Muhammad." said Sierra.

"Exactly, Is the name of a professional boxer who is the King of Boxing." said Muhammad.

"Wow, Muhammad, We found your egg." said Adularia. "Ready to join us to save the world of Istaria?"

"Really? Yes!" Muhammad said excitedly as he starts to hug Sierra and her friends as they start to leave Autumn Forest, one of those trees in this forest a evil zombie watches them leaving with a telescope, the zombie is the leader of the Zombies used by the Withered Aegis.

"So, Heather Rothwell's daughter and her friends are ready to stop the Withered Aegis." said the zombie, named Alick as he gaves a smirk. "They will never leave this world."

Sierra and her friends arrive to the Barasavian Desert, who is a large, dry and dull Region in the west of Aradoth, they are looking pretty tired and feeling the heat, they discover there's nobody else to help them as they sit in the ground.

"There is no water in this desert." said Ambrose.

"My mom will ground me for this." said Carmella.

"According to my studies, the Desert looks like a lot than Sahara." said Sonia.

"This desert has a Lost Pyramid here." said Sam. "We gotta find out."

"Well, If you say so, the Pyramid has some water." said Adularia.


	8. Chapter 8: Pyramid Exploration

The group started to go to the Lost Pyramid, they get inside and ends up falling into a ramp before falling into a precipice, they fall into a empty hall as they notice the passage where they come through closing by itself and everything goes dark.

"Sierra?" said a voice from above.

"Mom?" said Sierra.

"You are in the Lost Pyramid, looks like you befriended a dragon." said Heather.

"Sierra, who is that?" Muhammad asked.

"This is my mom, Muhammad, she is a game designer." said Sierra.

"This world makes you a Gifted one." said Heather as she disappears.

"Gifted..." said Sierra as she tells her friends to find a way out of the pyramid. "You guys, listen, we entered in this pyramid in first place and It's our time to become Gifted!"

"Gifted?! Sierra, are you crazy? Your mom Is so naive than you!" said Carmella.

"Carmella, We have to get out of here, stop the Withered Aegis and go back to San Diego!" Sierra scolded her.

"But, Sierra, how are we going to do it?" Buddy asked.

Sierra grabs a torch and leads her friends to various rooms of the pyramid without getting hit by some traps, especially small scorpions, they slide into a ramp, and they fall into another room, where it has one last trap.

"Look out, everyone, there's one last trap." said Sierra.

"Last Trap? I'll show you the Last trap." Carmella refused to listen to her as she walks next to the "last trap", she unknowingly presses a button and a giant desert scorpion comes out of a tunnel. "See? Nothing happens!"

"Carmella, there's a Desert Scorpion behind you, they are a type of Scorpion." Sonia replied fearfully.

"What are you? Crazy? You think there's a Desert Scorpion in San Diego?" Carmella asked.

"The Desert Scorpion will get you, Carmella!" said Sierra.

"This is the stupid thing I ever...ever...heard." Carmella turned around to see the Desert Scorpion about to attack her.

"RUN!" cried Sierra.

The ten children and their dragon friend started to run for their lives, being followed by the evil giant scorpion who is about to attack them, they try to find another exit in the pyramid, but, every exit where they are about to get out are blocked by the Desert Scorpion, they end up in a dead end, and realizes It's their end.

"That was nice to meet you, my friend." whined Andy.

"and nice to meet you, Andy." whined Sierra as she turned her attention to Carmella. "Carmella, promise you'll never call me and my mom a Goofball."

"Promise." she said. "Goodbye, Sierra."

"Goodbye, Carmella." Sierra continued.


	9. Chapter 9: Rite of Passage

The Scorpion prepared to attack the poor young children and their two new friends, But, Sierra remembered something, she had the best of "Never Giving Up" as she sees a dead skeleton holding a short spear, and starts to defend herself with it, she impales the scorpion, killing it for good.

"Sierra, how you did that?" Adularia asked.

"With this old spear, I had the best of Never Giving Up." said Sierra.

"Let me see, your mom is a game designer and Is married to Jim Rothwell...Sierra, your father is Jim Rothwell, your mom's nickname is Velea!" said Sonia.

"Jim is not my dad! He is separated from my mom!" Sierra protested as she realizes something. "Jim is my dad and also works with my mom too?"

"Of course, But, not on my concern, Jim is actually... a Goofball!" Carmella replied. "OK, I would never mock him."

"Let's get out of this Pyramid." said Ambrose.

"This place is making me Insecure..." said Sam.

Sierra and her friends started their way out of the pyramid, they finally finds the exit and goes to the Feladan Woods, who is a Region south of Aughundell, they start to discuss how their dragon friend will become a adult If he completes the Rite of Passage.

"Guys, If Muhammad will become a adult dragon, he can take us to some places flying in the sky, rather than walking!" said Andy.

"Flying?! I'm gonna be sick If I fly!" said Carmella.

"Quit It, Carmella, Muhammad is the one who will become a adult like the other dragons!" said Ambrose.

"You mean that I need to become a adult?" asked Muhammad.

"Yeah!" replied the group.

"We gotta find the Rite of Passage, and you will become a adult!" said Sierra.

"But, I am not sure." Muhammad blushed. "I don't know If I can-"

"Hatchling Dragons can ascend into Adult Dragons." said Sam.

"And you need to become a Adult Dragon, with you as a adult, we'll battle the Withered Aegis!" said Sonia.

"Well, Let's do this thing." Muhammad said courageously.

The group of friends arrive to the Rite of Passage, It allows Hatchling Dragons to ascend into some Adult Dragons, Muhammad gets inside, when Sierra and company leaves to find something useful to defeat the Withered Aegis, the group, with the exception of their friend, decide to look around for Weapons, since Sierra has got one, they decide to separate themselves from the group, Meanwhile, Muhammad is on his own, looking for someone wise and helpful.

"Hello?" he said. "Sorry for invading this place, but, anyone knows to turn me into a adult?"


	10. Chapter 10: Got Weapons!

When he arrives, he notices something that can help him, One moment later, Sierra's friends are looking for some weapons, she is waiting for them to come back for her, until Heather shows up.

"Sierra, where's Muhammad?" she asked.

"He is on his own, the Rite of Passage is just for dragons, not for humans like us." said Sierra.

"The Rite of Passage? How do you know that?" asked Heather.

"The Rite allows a Hatchling Dragon to ascend into a Adult Dragon." Sierra continued. "and you didn't told me that my dad also works with you too."

"Sweetheart, I married Jim years ago and he also works with me as a Customer and Community Management." replied Heather.

"My friends are coming, everything's allright, mom, Muhammad will come back later." Sierra shoved her away, who disappears as Sierra's friends shows up, Ambrose has a sword, Vanilla and Adularia has bows and arrows, Andy has a Cudgel, Sonia has a Magic Staff, Sam has a Mace and a Shield, Buddy and Lenny has some crossbows with arrows and even Carmella also has a broad sword.

"We got our own weapons, Sierra!" said Andy.

"Exactly, we gotta go to a place called...hmm...Frozen Wastes!" said Sierra.

"Perfect! Frozen Wastes is a highland between the Kirasanct Tundra and the Island of Fire." said Sonia.

"Anyway, let's go!" said Ambrose.

Moments later, The group of friends arrive at the Frozen Wastes, they are looking for a shelter to keep them warm, However, a Icy Dire Wolf, watches them from above, starts to jump from a cliff and lands next to them, much to the children's horror.

"What type of wolf is this?" Andy asked.

"A Icy Dire Wolf, Andy." said Sonia.

"Icy Dire Wolf?" asked Carmella. "I don't like this Wolf!"

"You guys! We better run!" said Sierra.

Sierra and her friends started to run away from the Icy Dire Wolf, who is chasing them, they avoid some abysses, defeat some other wolves with their weapons as they finally arrive into the Glacier Canyon, they discover that there's no way out and realizes they are cornered by the wolf.

"I'm gonna get punished for this." whined Andy.

"No way out, and no dragon to save us! But, where's Muhammad?" asked Ambrose as Muhammad lands next to them, he is now a adult dragon, who roars at the wolf, threatning to burn with breath of fire.

"Muhammad!" shouted Sierra happily as she hugs him, even her friends.

"You are a adult dragon, you found us!" said Carmella.

"I completed all the stuff in the Rite of Passage, and look at me, A adult dragon." said Muhammad.

"With you, we are able to fly in some places!" said Sam.

"Are you sure you can do this?" asked Adularia.


	11. Chapter 11: Flying in the sky

Later, Sierra, Andy, Ambrose, Buddy, Lenny, Sam, Sonia, Adularia, Carmella and Vanilla are riding on Muhammad, they are flying in the sky, they are pretty amazed, Carmella struggles to avoid falling, but, fails and falls from the dragon's back, Muhammad grabs her with his hands as they notice the Greenridge Mountain, they decide to go to the mountain and lands in the top of it.

Meanwhile, in the mountain, the group of friends are enjoying the landscape of Istaria, looking pretty impressed, Carmella is combing her hair with a comb, Sierra walks next to her.

"Carmella, You were about...er...My parents always created this game." she said.

"Yeah, and my parents...they are pretty abusive towards me, when I was a little kid, I started to go to the outside world, I grabbed my bicycle and I started riding on it, cycling through the whole city, when I came back home, my parents scolded me for going without permission and they grounded me, until, everything changed around me, I became snobby towards everyone." said Carmella.

"Your parents are totally abusive, why you didn't tell them to make a chance?" Sierra asked.

"I didn't tell them, I ignored my parents who changed their personality." Carmella continued.

"You guys, which region we can find at Istaria?" Sonia asked.

"How about Feladan? the capital of the elves like me!" said Adularia.

"Muhammad, can we go to Feladan? Please? Is in the region of Aradoth!" Sierra begged.

"All right, Sierra, you're pretty brave for a californian girl, but, let's go." said Muhammad.

Sierra and their friends started to make their way to Feladan, the home of the elves, with their friend Muhammad, they are flying into the sky, however, Alick, the zombie, notices them, and orders two Kwellens to capture them, during the way, the group sees the Kwellens flying to get them.

"Sierra, who are they?!" Carmella asked.

"The Kwellens, the guardians of the undead." said Sierra. "Muhammad, we have hope!"

Muhammad obeyed Sierra's request as he struggles to escape from the Kwellens, Alick was speechless as he saw them flying away.

"Don't let the humans escape, Kwellens!" he said.

"We are about to die, we'll become ghosts and when we get back to San Diego, my mom will shout: 'Look, Honey! It's the ghost of Sonia Sappleton, our daughter!'"

"Sonia, you are a acting like a kid in the kindergarten!" said Carmella.

"No, I'm not!" Sonia protested.

"But, the Withered Aegis are evil!" said Sam.

"Sierra, can I tell you? your dad's name is Jim Goofball, cause your last name is a Goofball!" Carmella teased Sierra.

"I told you before, It's Rothwell!" said Sierra as some ghosts start to encircle toward them. "Ghosts!"

"Well, you never played a game before!" said Ambrose.

"Of course I never played!" Carmella continued.

"Oh, great, the bickering continues." Adularia frowned.

"I was...supposed...to be...the leader...of this stupid...GROUP!" Carmella screamed once more as the Kwellens attack Muhammad, knocking him unsconcious as Sierra and her friends falls from his back.

"Muhammad!" she shouted louder as the dragon grabs her and her friends as they fall from the sky and ends up landing into somewhere else in Istaria.


	12. Chapter 12: Poor Sierra

Sierra wakes up, along with Ambrose, they realize that they are in Barrier Vale, a Region in the east of the Eastern Deadlands, she realizes that her friends are not with them, and starts to feel sad, realizing she made a mistake.

"Sierra, what's wrong?" Ambrose asked.

"It's over, that zombie and his minions got us." said Sierra. "I ruined everything."

"You? Ruined everything? Sierra, everything's OK!" Ambrose continued as he watches Sierra running away. "Sierra!"

Sierra continued running away from Ambrose as she goes near in a dead tree, she sits in the ground and starts to cry, until, Heather and her husband Jim shows up.

"What happened to Sierra?" he asked.

"Honey, she is crying." said Heather as she walks next to her daughter. "Well, that was terrible, defeated by the bad guys, and imagine something: Istaria is dead."

"No, mom, I made a mistake, I let everybody down, Carmella called me a goofball." Sierra replied as she wipes a tear from her eye.

"Sierra, Carmella is your classmate." said Jim.

"Look, Jim, I mean, Dad, I am so good at leading everyone, I befriended a elf and a dragon, and now I ended up here at Barrier Vale!" she said.

"Daughter, you have the best of Never Giving Up, you are a Gifted girl." said Heather.

"Come on, I can give up easily! for good!" Sierra continued.

"Sierra, Never give up, forever." Heather continued.

"And don't worry about your mother and me." Jim continued as he and his wife disappears.

Sierra started to remember about the stuff she did, she remembered at school, how she introduced herself, how she befriended Sonia, and her mother made Istaria, but, discovers that she and her friends are the ones to save Istaria, she goes back to the same spot where Ambrose is looking at the sky and pats him in the shoulder.

"Sierra? Where have you been? You run away from me and you came back?" he asked.

"Yes, I came back, we gotta find our friends, because, we are two kids in this place!"

Meanwhile, Andy, Vanilla, Carmella, Buddy, Lenny, Sam, Adularia and Sonia are stuck in the Staging Grounds, with Alick and his minions surrounding them.

"I saw you getting ready to go to the home of the elves to find help." he said.

"You don't know about the elves' home, Alick." said Sonia.

"Yeah, you and the Withered Aegis are responsible for this!" said Carmella.

"We knocked you and your dragon friend with the help of the ghosts." Alick continued.

"We are from San Diego, Sierra will show up, along with Muhammad, they will defeat your henchmen and you!" said Andy. "Because, they-"


	13. Chapter 13: It's Muhammad, get it?

Andy's speech is being interrupted by Muhammad's presence by landing near to Alick and the bad guys, it turned out that he is not alone and got Sierra and Ambrose, getting ready to save them.

"Sierra!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Ambrose!" Buddy also exclaimed.

Sierra slipped out from Muhammad's back and frees her friends, who pulls out their weapons.

"OK, ready to take them down?" said Adularia.

"Yes, we are!" said the group.

The group of friends are getting ready to defeat the bad guys, Alick ordered his henchmen to kill them, the group defeats the Undead and the Aegis-Animate, with their weapons, killing them for good, much to Alick's shock, Sonia pulls out her magic staff, getting ready to make a spell at the evil zombie, killing him for good, she makes one last attempt to restore peace, she turns the sky into its normal state and it goes back to normal, much to the Istarian inhabitants' happiness, including two gnomes.

"The kids are awesome!" said the first gnome.

In the next day, Adularia congratulates the kids for defeating the Withered Aegis, they are going back to San Diego, thanks for their efforts.

"You guys, thank goodness Istaria is having peace, the Withered Aegis is defeated, you are totally Gifted." she said.

"Thank you, Adularia." said Carmella as she turned her attention to Sierra. "I'm sorry for calling you and your parents as goofballs."

"Yeah, that's right, let's go home." Sierra and her friends turns and goes through the portal, but, she comes back and gives Muhammad a fist bump, before going through it, the kids goes back to San Diego and they come out of the tree, realizing that they are back home, Vanilla's legs are back to normal.

"Sierra, that was the best adventure ever!" said Sam.

"I'm gonna play this game!" said Buddy.

"My legs are back to normal, I'm a human again!" Vanilla exclaimed.

"Yeah, right, come on, let's go to school, we are late." said Sierra.

Eight minutes later, Sierra and company goes to school, they arrive to the classroom, everybody is gathered together as the teacher comes in, she sees the students in their desks, and calls Sierra again.

"Sierra, You were missing, never showed up for class, and also your friends, and I'm so glad you're back." said the teacher.

"I'm sorry, teacher, I was in Istaria." said Sierra.

"Istaria? The game that your parents have made? Can you talk to everybody how your parents have made?" the teacher asked.

"Sure." Sierra continued. "Istaria is a MMORPG that allows players to be adventurers, crafters, or both, and features a struggle between the "living races" and "the Withered Aegis", an army of the undead seeking to destroy all life."

When Sierra is resuming her speech, her parents Jim and Heather are watching her, they become so proud at their daughter being a Gifted girl.


End file.
